Scissor and Needle
by fortune coookie
Summary: Crossover P3 ama P4 . Hm...apa? Gunting dan jarum? Maksudnya? Apakah organisasi? Hah? Maka dari itu, baca saja! WARNING : Gaje, Norak, Humor yang setimpal kayak punya Ikutsuki Shuji. Tapi, Mind to RnR? - Kuro Hoshi


**Scissor and Needle

* * *

****Author : **Kuro Hoshi

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 and Persona 4 isn't mine. They are Atlus T^T

**Genre : **Humor, Gaje (?), Norak (?)

**A/N : **Yo. Ini ONESHOOT dan Crossover antara P3 ama P4. Kuharap humornya nggak sama kayak Ikutsuki -_-||| fic ini dapat ide berkat 'Send All' SMS dari temanku.

**WARNING :** OOC, OC dan Gaje!

* * *

**Scissor and Needle © Kuro Hoshi

* * *

**

"KAKAAAAKK!" panggil seorang perempuan cakep berambut biru bertopi kepada kakaknya yang sedang asyik baca buku porno (dibakar massa)—maksud saya, yang sedang asyik baca komik sambil dengar musik di headphonenya.

"Kakaak! Oi! Kaakaakkk! Ugh, hello? Earth to Minato!" panggilnya berkali-kali dengan sebal. Karena nggak dapat respon dari sang kakak, dia akhirnya merebut buku porno #BUAGH!—alias komik itu dari tangan si kakak. Akhirnya…

Si kakak nggak merespon juga. Dia malah makin asyik mendengar headphonenya sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Dengan sebal, perempuan cakep ini mengeluarkan revolvernya dan…

DOR! DOR! DOORR!

Sekelebat, tempat itu jadi bolong-bolong bagai daun dimakan ulat karena adanya burung ababil #PLAK!

"Ehh? Ada apa sih, Naoto! Mengganggu!" gertak si kakak yang bernama Minato.

"Ugh! Kita dapat tugas dari atasan! Ingat! Sebagai duo Needle, kita nggak boleh kalah!" ucap si adik, Naoto. Kakak-adik tak berhubungan darah ini memiliki suatu grup rahasia bernama Needle. Grup yang dibentuk oleh Mitsuru Kirijo ini sudah berada sebelum Pak SBY menjabat jadi murid SD (?)

"Tugas apaan lagi? Siapa yang berkelahi?" Tanya Minato ogah-ogahan.

"Kata Komandan Akihiko, murid SMA Yasogami bernama…err…Chie Satonaka dan Yousuke Hanamura sudah dihasut jiwanya untuk bertengkar oleh kelompok Scissor!" jawab Naoto.

"Lagi-lagi kelompok scissor. Kalau begitu ayo!" ucap Minato lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk yang menjadi istananya.

…

Rooftop Yasogami High

"Oh, jadi kamu mulai cengo ya! Kamu itu mulai bandel tauk! Nengok-nengok cewek lain!" bentak seorang cewek berambut pendek coklat sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kamu sendiri sih! Marah-marah terus sama aku! Kamu pikir aku itu baja apa! Biar dibentak nggak sakit! SAKIT TAHU!" semprot seorang pria berambut coklat yang ada headphone bertengger di lehernya.

"EGP! Emang gue pikirin! Huh!" balas si cewek lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari si cowok. Begitu juga si cowok.

Dan…

"JENG! JENG! JEEEENG!"

Si cewek langsung terbelalak, "Suara apaan tuh?" tanyanya.

"Meneketehe! Cekidot!" suruh si cowok sambil nunjuk ke udara.

Nampak 2 'pasangan' berambut biru yang terjun dari gedung pencakar langit dan mendarat di Yasogami Rooftop dengan selamat dunia akhirat.

"Kami adalah…"

"Duo…"

"Kami adalah Duo Needle's!" ucap keduanya sambil berpose…errmm…susah dijelaskan.

Si cewek dan si cowok langsung diam. "Tuh! Gara-gara kamu tuh! Muncul deh duo aneh!" gertak si cewek, sambil siap-siap untuk menendang si cowok.

"EEEIIIT!" Seru Naoto sambil memberi jarak antara si cewek dan si cowok.

Minato langsung mengeluarkan kertas dari kantong celananya. "Hum…kamu Chie Satonaka?" Tanya Minato. Si cewek langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, itu aku" kata si Chie.

Yosuke langsung maju, "Oooh…jadi kamu toh yang manggil si cowok ini? Selingkuh! Play Girl!" umpatnya dengan kesal.

Minato dan Naoto terdiam. Melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"So what! Oh, kamu salah tangkap Yosuke! Aku itu nggak kenal dia! Dan, kamu seenaknya bilang aku Play Girl! What a shit you are!" kata Chie.

"Just shut up your mouth! Pokoknya kalo lo begini terus, kita PUTUS!" Kata si Yosuke.

"OKAY! I REALLY WANTED THIS EVENT ANYWAY!" Balas Chie dengan yakin. Yosuke menggertakkan giginya.

Minato melirik Naoto, "Gimana Naoto?" Tanya Minato.

"Hehehe. Persis seperti yang direncanakan" jawab Naoto sambil terkekeh.

"Ya. Kalau sudah marah sampai puncak seperti ini. Berarti…" Minato melirik jam tangannya.

Tiba-tiba…

"JENG! JENG! JEEENG!"

Minato dan Naoto langsung berbalik ke arah suara. Sedang Chie dan Yosuke masih bertengkar hebat.

"Kami…"

"…adalah…"

"TRIO…"

"Kami adalah TRIO Scissor's!" seru ketiganya serempak. Seperti Duo Needle, mereka juga memasang pose yang superb aneh!

"Datang juga kalian hei, scissor's" kata Minato dengan gaya cool-nya.

"Hmph! Kami takkan kalah dengan Duo jarum! Hohoho! Karena kami akan selalu memisahkan orang lain dengan orang lain!" seru si ketua scissor yang bernama Takaya.

Minato sweat drop. "Kalian tuh, hobi banget melakukan tindakan Namimah" ucap Minato (sejak kapan dia jadi uztadz?

"Huh. Biarkan saja. Mereka kan nggak cocok" balas salah satu member The Scissor yang berkacamata, namanya Jin.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja, kakak" ucap Naoto sambil mempersiapkan revolvernya. Minato menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Khukhukhu. Ayo kita mulai!" seru si Takaya.

Minato menyipitkan matanya.

"Adios!" seru Minato sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

HOM…PIM…PAH!

TOENG!

Minato, Naoto, Jin, Takaya, juga member The Scissor yang terakhir, Chidori terdiam.

"Fufufufu. Heheheh. Kita menang" ucap Minato. Naoto tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Trio Scissor's itu.

"Ayo, kakak!" seru Naoto tidak sabar.

Sedang Trio Scissor's mematung bersamaan, pucat pasi dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Mami…"

"Huweee…neneeek!"

"Emmaaakk! TT^TT"

Minato dan Naoto tersenyum bersamaan. "Mulai!"

"Kami adalah bangsa Needle! Kami tidak seperti gunting yang memisahkan keduanya! Tapi kami seperti jarum yang selalu bisa menyambung keduanya!" seru Naoto dan Minato.

Chie dan Yosuke langsung terdiam.

"Yosuke…" panggil Chie.

"Chie…" panggil Yosuke.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Chie lembut (!)

"Tidak. Aku yang salah, Chie" balas Yosuke (=_=|||)

"Aku sebenarnya masih ingin bersamamu…" kata Chie.

Yosuke terbelalak, "Aku juga Chie. Aku mencinta—" BUGH! Naoto langsung memukul pipi Yosuke.

"Jangan sampai mengucapkan kata-kata dewasa! Kalian masih kecil!" kata si Naoto galak. Minato hanya sweat drop melihat tingkah adiknya yang…hmm…begitulah.

"Ma, maaf…" keluh Yosuke.

"Yosuke…" panggil Chie lagi.

"Kita makan bareng yuk" ajak Yosuke. "Tentu aja steak!" katanya.

Mata Chie langsung berbinar.

"AYO CEPAT YOSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Seru Chie sambil menarik Yosuke dengan paksa menuju Junes.

Minato, Naoto, dan Trio Kwek-kwek—eh, Trio Guk-guk—eh, Trio ngeong—eh, PLAAK!

Maksud saya, Trio Scissor's langsung sweat drop.

"Nah, selanjutnya apa, kakak?" Tanya Naoto.

"Khukhukhu…adegan yang paling kusuka" jawab Minato sambil death glare pada Trio petok-petok itu (digilas Strega)

…

Minato dan Naoto melaporkan kejadian mereka. Misi mereka sukses.

"Kerja bagus Minato dan Naoto! Ini sudah ke 10 kalinya kalian menyatukan hati yang dingin!" puji Komandan Akihiko.

"11 kali, Komandan…" koreksi Naoto.

"Ah! Kau benar!"

Minato hanya menghela napas pendek.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

"Ah! Ketua Mitsuru!" sapa Naoto riang.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Komandan Akihiko.

"Sudah. Mereka sudah beres" jawab Ketua Mitsuru sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Eksekusi…sukses" kata Minato dengan senyum bahagia.

Sedang Trio ngorok (BUUMM!) itu entahlah. Nasibnya bagaimana ya? Tewas? Masih hidup? Peduli amat…

"Ya…selesai deh ceritanya…" keluh Komandan Akihiko.

"Apa boleh buat, Komandan…" balas Naoto.

"Kalian ini, ada-ada saja" ucap Minato dan Mitsuru bersamaan.

"Aih! Kakak suka Ketua Mitsuru ya!" Tanya Naoto sebal.

Minato langsung…=_=||| begini mukanya.

"Mi…na…too…" panggil Akihiko dengan aura hitam.

"SUDAH CUKUUUP! KEMBALI KE TEMPAT MASING-MASIIING!" Bentak Ketua Mitsuru.

* * *

**END

* * *

**

_After That, Yosuke and Chie…_

"YOSUKEEE! AKU TAMBAH YA? YA? YAAAA?" Tanya Chie yang sedang mengunyah.

Yosuke berusaha tenang, "Iya, sayang, tambah saja teruuuss…" keluh Yosuke yang nyaris kehilangan roh-rohnya.

"Makasih Yosuke sayaaaaangg! Your Steak is the best!" seru Chie mantab.

"Cuma steaknya?" pikir Yosuke dalam hati. Agak sedih juga…

**END

* * *

**

**A/N : **Yo. ONESHOOT pertamaax! X9a Wohohohoho…kalian tahu Send All? Kurang lebih itu lagi mewabah di sekolahku. Kita memanfaatkan SMS gratis yg nggak tahu harus diapakan. Mau daur ulang juga nggak bisa…makanya, walau pun berita nggak penting sekali pun, kita akan kirim ke banyak orang!

* * *

Contoh :

Dari : 08xxxxxxxxxx

Ke : Banyak

Isi :

Yo.

sa

* * *

Tulisan 'Sa' itu beragam. Aku sih Cuma nulis 'sa', ada juga temanku yang nulis '.' macam-macam deh X9 Itulah serunya Send All. Kalian juga coba deh! Bukan SMS iseng kok!

Hahaha! X9

Apa yang terjadi dengan Strega di akhir cerita? Nggak usah tau deh. POKOKNYA MENGENASKAN! XDD

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya!

Jaa!

* * *

**Last Word**

Mind to RnR ? ?

* * *

_**Kuro Hoshi**_


End file.
